The New Guardian
by SuperDemi-WitchAvenger
Summary: Percy's been betrayed by camp and the gods, but when a letter from the Library comes, with a job that lets him start a new life, Percy goes not knowing what to expect. Now his forced to protect the Librarians along with Eve Baird, while trying not to get in the eyes of the gods. But with a new enemy on the rise it's up to the Librarians and the demigods to join forces.
1. Prologue

**_The New Guardian:_** _ **Percy Jackson/The Librarians:**_ _ **Percy's been betrayed by camp and the gods, but when a letter from the Library comes, with a job that lets him start a new life, Percy goes not knowing what to expect. Now his forced to protect the Librarians along with Eve Baird, while trying not to get in the eyes of the gods. But with a new enemy on the rise it's up to the Librarians and the demigods to join forces.**_

 _ **Ok I've read a lot of fanfictions were Percy gets betrayed by his half-brother, and I understand why because then Annabeth could cheat on Percy with him, but still can't his half-sister (who I just invented) betray him for once. So sorry those who wanted Percy to get betrayed by his half-brother, but I'm changing it up.**_

 _ **This is going through the second season, so season 2 with the all famous Percy Jackson, unless there is something that I would have to change.**_

 _ **Also sorry about the Prophecy-the parts that are mentioned-I really can't rhyme.**_

 _ **Also read end notes for important information.**_

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

 _ **Percy's POV:**_

I had been hoping for peace and quiet after the giant war, but it was not meant to be, and it all started when my half-sister came. I had been excited to have a half-sister as I have only ever meet my half-brothers, but I had no idea just how much trouble she could be.

It all started when the giant war finished;

 **(The New Guardian)**

 _I collapsed on one the benches at the Poseidon table, tired from the war that had just taken place and not bothering to look at the girl who was sitting opposite me. Demigods-both Greek and Roman-ran around the camp, treating the hurt, going to the infirmary, moving the dead, or looking for another way to help. I put my head in my hand, wondering why we had to have another war, and if we could finally get some peace and quiet._

" _Are you ok?" a girl's voice asked. I looked up at the girl who had spoken; she was the one sitting opposite to me._

" _Yeah I'm fine," I replied._

" _Are you sure, you looked like you were about to cry," she said, an eyebrow raised and looking me over as if she thought I would break down crying._

" _We just finished a war, what would you expect," I said, though it came out with anger._

" _Sorry," the girl said, her eyes narrowing._

" _Look I'm sorry, I've gone through a lot in the past months and I just want all these wars to stop," I said apologetic. The girl nodded in understanding, and that's when I realised that she was sitting at the Poseidon's table which was a big no, no. Now I don't mean it in a rude why, it's just the gods don't like other demigods beside their children sitting at their tables, and I figured the girl in front of me was a demigod._

" _I don't think you're allowed to sit here unless you're a child of Poseidon," I said. The girl looked at me weirdly, before a look of knowledge came across her face._

" _While I wouldn't expect you to know who I am, you've been gone for a couple of months," she said, a look of confusion clearly seen on my face, from her words._

" _I'm Coral, Coral Hunter, daughter of Poseidon," she said. My eyes widened as she spoke her parentage, and I finally took a good look at her. She had sea-green eyes like me, and black messy hair though were mine was straight hers was wavy; she also had dark skin unlike my white skin._

" _You're my sister," I said dumbstruck, she nodded and gave me a smile._

 _I jumped up and screamed, "I have a sister." Which earned me weird looks from some of the demigods, but I waved them off, I finally had a demigod sibling._

 _I sat back down after thirty seconds and tried to act cool, by saying, "What up."_

 _She let out a laugh, before shaking her head._

" _Stop trying to act cool, you aren't," she said, I thought she was teasing me but it was only until later that I realised she wasn't._

" _Aw come on sis, you know you love me," I said. She gave me a pity look that I hadn't understood at the time and I still don't._

" _What's with pity look?" I asked. Coral bite her lip before saying, "Nothing." I gave her a worried look, and tried to figure out what was wrong._

" _Hey Percy, there about to burn the shroud," Annabeth called, walking over to the siblings. She looked at Carol then back to me and I realised she had seen the similarities._

" _Who's this?" Annabeth asked._

" _This is my sister Coral Hunter," I answered._

" _Hi Carol, I'm-"_

" _Annabeth Chase, I know, you're kind of famous around here," Coral interrupted. Annabeth stood up straighter and smiled at Coral._

" _Well I am the official architecture of Olympus," Annabeth said, her words laced with proud._

" _I heard, your siblings take every opportunity to talk about it," Coral said. Annabeth smiled, before turning back to me._

" _There about to burn the shrouds do you want to go or stay here?" she asked. I stood up and walked over to her._

" _We should go, there our friends," I said, Annabeth nodded and turned towards Coral._

" _Are you going to come?" she asked, Coral nodded and the three of us walked towards the amphitheatre._

' _Let this be the start of peace and quiet' I prayed, but of course when you're a demigod nothings ever smooth sailing._

 **(The New Guardian)**

Ever since then everything's gone to Tartarus, it started out with a few people talking behind my back, but it escalated from there. It turned into full blown rumours, that I never truly did all the stuff-saving the world, even though the proof was there-that I _'clamed'_ to do –though I had actually done it-, people would say things about how I was a fake, but I ignored them.

It was only when my closest friends started drifting away, had I started to understand how serious this truly was.

Soon it was only Annabeth, Carol, Hazel, Frank, Piper, Leo-who had come back after a week of being missing-, Rachel, Nico, Thalia, and my father, who stayed by my side. Everyone else had left me even Chiron who I never expected too.

After a couple of days I noticed Annabeth drifting away, and whenever I spoke to her she had a glazed and faraway look in her eyed. I had tried asking about it but she would always reply with a cold, "I'm thinking of new designs for Olympus, I haven't had time since I had to look for you and had to be a part of another prophecy." I knew that wasn't the case so I didn't push it in case she went further away from me.

 **(The New Guardian)**

Soon even the ones who had stayed by my side left, even Annabeth and my father, and that's when I had decided enough was enough.

 _I raced back to the Poseidon cabin, and to my bunk. Opening the draws, I took all the things I knew that I would definitely need, and threw them in a bag. When I was done, I looked at my bunk, clothes were thrown on it and the mattress had been lifted up-I needed to get to the ambrosia and nectar which I kept under the mattress-, yep it definitely looked like I had been packing my bag for a one way trip out of Camp Half-Blood. I took out some paper and Riptide out of my pocket, which I then uncapped before putting the lid on the hilt of the sword, turning it into a pen once again._

' _Come on Percy what to write' I thought, before scribbling something down._

' _ **To those who are reading this-if there even are any of you-, I am leaving and never coming back.**_

 _ **I hope you are all happy, I was once your friends and you betrayed me saying that I was a fraud, and I should of stayed in Tartarus were I belonged.**_

 _ **My fatal flaw is Loyalty, but you no longer have that, the next time a war comes, fight it yourself 'cause I will never help you people again.**_

 _ **Now to my sister, the one I had been ecstatic to have, we are no longer family. You made that clear when you set everyone against me, for your own personal enjoyment, we may have the same father, but I no longer consider you a sibling.**_

 _ **To Annabeth; the person who promised to always stay by my side, and lied. I opened up my heart to you, and in return you crushed it and broke it, and that is something I will never forgive you for. A part of me still wants to forgive you, but that part is forever under lock and key.**_

 _ **To Chiron; you had always been a second father to me, but now you have failed in even that, you were the one that had hope for me when I could not see it, and the one time that I needed it you betrayed me.**_

 _ **And last but not least to my father; you've always said that you had watched over my mother and I, put if you had you would of known what he did to us, and by 'he' I mean Gabe, go and ask the Fates, why don't you. If you were truly the father I had always hoped for, you would have helped me stop the lies, but instead you let them continue.**_

 _ **-The betrayed Saviour of Olympus**_

 _ **A.K.A Percy Jackson**_

 _With one last look at the letter I had written, I pinned it up on the wall behind Carol's bunk, I hoped she had some humanity left in her to read it before throwing it in the trash._

 _And with that I walked out of the Poseidon cabin and to the tree that Thalia used to be. With one last look back at the place I used to call home, I left hoping that I would never return._

 **(The New Guardian)**

I didn't go back to my mum and Paul's place as I knew that it was better they believed me dead, because if the gods came to question them, Apollo would know they were telling the truth when they said they hadn't seen me.

I rented a small apartment above a shop in Portland, Oregon –I travelled a bit to get away from the gods- it didn't cost much, so that was a bonus but I had to work in the shop to pay of rent. I still got money from it to pay for food, clothes, water and electricity.

 **(The New Guardian)**

I looked out my window, it had been a week since I left, and no one had come to kill me. It was peace and quiet, so I was looking over my shoulder wondering when the next attack would come.

I let out a sigh before walking to the dining/kitchen, it was the room that you walked into when the door was opened.

I walked over to the fridge to see if there was anything that I could eat, but I was met with stale bread, and spoiled milk and surprisingly fine butter. Even though I had money to pay for things like this, I spent most of the money on my share of the electrical and water bill.

I looked over at the clock that hung above the door, and realised that it was too late to go out shopping.

"Guess it's take out again Percy," I said to myself.

I walked over to the kitchen bench and grabbed my wallet that was lying on it. Looking through it I found that I had enough to order a Pizza. Grabbing my phone –I had found out a while ago that when I used my phone no monsters came after me like usual- I called the pizza company and ordered a small pizza –I needed to save money for grocery shopping tomorrow-.

It took around thirty-five minutes for the pizza to get me, and as the shop had a thirty minutes or more free policy, I got free pizza.

But of course as I started to eat something life changing had to happen, now it wasn't a monster or anything, it was something very different.

I walked to the door were an envelope was currently in the floor, and picked it up –the envelope not the door-. I flipped it over, and found that no name was on it, just a return address, and with that I opened the envelope up.

 **(The New Guardian)**

 _The day Percy left_

 _ **Third Person PVO:**_

Coral looked at the note in her hand as tears leaked from her eyes, she never wanted to hurt her brother-Percy-but she had no -not Percy- had threatened her, that he would kill her mother and baby half-brother. Another sob escaped her throat and she curled up in a ball.

"Why do thou(1) cry, there is no taking back what thou has done, to thou half-brother," spoke a man, standing in the shadows.

"You evil wizard, using people for your own entertainment," Coral said, uncurling herself so that she did not look weak in the man's eyes.

"Why it was not for entertainment, it was to stop the wretched boy from helping the Librarians," sneered the man, stepping into the light of the cabin. He could have been a kind grandfather a first glance, but the way his hazel eyes glinted with darkness, showing that he was in no way a kind man, but one who was not afraid to kill to get power.

"How do you know, the prophecy you heard was only in snippets. By making the camp betray him, you could have made Percy become the new guardian," Coral snapped.

"Wist(2) what I heard child, there is no way for thine(3) insolent half-brother, to wax(4) a guardian," said the man.

"Prospero, prophecies are clouded things, you never know what is to happen until it is passed," Coral said.

"Know thine place child, do not speak against me, you mother and half-brother are still with me, remember that well," Prospero shouted, before teleporting-without the spirit Ariel to help he could only teleport a kilometre at max-away.

Coral put her head in her hands and started to cry. How she wished that things could go back to a simpler time.

She lifted her head up and looked at the paper that was still firmly clasped in her hand, getting up she walked to the Big House hoping that Chiron was there.

The parts of the prophecy that both she and Prospero knew running through her head;

' _Betrayed by those he loves,_

 _The son of the Sea, shall flee,_

… _The Ancient Library,…_

… _A foe like no other,_

 _One that cannot be faced alone,…_

… _And the fates of the gods lie,_

 _in the hands of the betrayed.'_

* * *

 **(1)** **thou-you**

 **(2)** **Wist-To know**

 **(3)** **Thine-your**

 **(4)** **Wax-To become**

 **Now vote thing, it won't be on my profile page because apparently you have to have an account on this site to vote and I find that unfair to those who don't have an account. So instead review what you want.**

 **now the vote is;**

 **Should Percy go back to Annabeth or not.**

 **Thank you for reading, favorite, follow, review –if you want to- and I'll see you next time.**

 **SuperDemi-WitchAvenger, signing out.**


	2. The Library

**_Disclaimer: I don't own The Librarians, PJatO or HoO_**

 ** _The New Guardian:_** _ **Percy Jackson/The Librarians**_ _ **Percy's been betrayed by camp and the gods, but when a letter from the Library comes, with a job that lets him start a new life, Percy goes not knowing what to expect. Now his forced to protect the Librarians along with Eve Baird, while trying not to get in the eyes of the gods. But with a new enemy on the rise it's up to the Librarians and the demigods to join forces.**_

 _ **Also read end notes for important information.**_

 _ **So I saw all the favourites and follows and by gods I was surprised, I had seen how many the other fanfictions got so I was super surprised by how many I got. I would not stop jumping up and down when I realised that I had that many.**_

 _ **Thank you so much.**_

 _ **So Thank you for favouring, following and reviewing, and on with the story.**_

 _ **But first important information so READ PLEASE, the updates for this story might become slower than normal, because most of my attention is gonna be focused on my story 'The Avengering Twin' but I promise once that is finished I will update faster, and don't worry it will probably be finished soon –the Avengering Twin not The New Guardian- if my plan goes the right way.**_

 _ **ALSO MERRY SOON TO BE CHRISTMAS**_

* * *

Chapter 2: The Library

 _I walked to the door were an envelope was currently in the floor, and picked it up –the envelope not the door-. I flipped it over, and found that no name was on it, just a return address, and with that I opened the envelope up…._ _The parts of the prophecy that both she and Prospero knew running through her head…._

 _ **Percy's POV**_

I stood at the front of a stone building, which was built around one of the structures of a bridge.

I looked at the letter again; yep it absolutely said this place, though I don't know what was so special about it. I was on my guard, the letter was unnatural the words only appeared once I took it out of the envelope and they were all in Ancient Greek, that and they glowed and read themselves. Normal letters do not glow nor do they just appear.

So naturally I was on my guard. Some people might have questioned why I was here especially when the letter started glowing, but if it was a monster I wanted to take it out before anyone got hurt.

I walked over to the door, and took a good look at it; it was metal and looked quite thick, so quite normal. But the thing that caught my eye was the small words engraved around it; a sentence was engraved on each side and one word was engraved at the top.

I looked at the words engraved on the left and read them; **[1]**

' _Et canes inpudentissimi nescierunt saturitatem quod scientia, est aliquid quod semper augescunt._ '

"Knowledge is something that you never have enough of, it is something that will always grow," I said out loud, translating the Latin to English.

I looked at the other side and read what was written, " _Magia est id quod toto orbe terrarium, ubi hic salvus."_ "Magic is what flows throughout the world, here is the place where it is kept safe." I shook my head, whatever was in this building had to hold a lot of power.

I looked at the words that where engraved at the top, _"Bibliothecam."_ I looked at the words in shock, _The Library_ , this place was called The Library.

I searched my mind for anything that would remind me of a magical Library, but I came up blank.

 _Knock, Knock_

I lowered my hand, and took a step back. One foot behind me, ready to run, in case the person or thing that came through the door was harmful.

So imagine my shock when a guy who could have been old enough to be my mortal grandfather opened the metal door.

"Can I help you?" he asked, rubbing his hands with a towel that was covered in grease.

"Um," I said dumbly, holding up the white envelope. The man's eyes widened and he turned behind him before calling out;

"Mr Carsen, Colonel Baird, I believe you would want to see this."

My eyes widened, who was Mr Carsen and Colonel Baird, were they monsters, mortals, fake names for two of the gods. A million thoughts ran through my brain as I heard two pairs of footsteps, one closer than the other and running, while the other was behind and walking.

"Yes Jenkins," said a man, running up to the old man-Jenkins I corrected myself-.

"Well Mr Carsen I believe this young man possesses an envelope," replied Jenkins, before leaving a wide eyed Mr Carsen in the door way.

"Eve," called Mr Carsen, turning his head just as a blond woman walked up to us.

"Flynn you don't have to scream, I'm right here," she said. Colonel Baird I guessed.

"Well I don't think you understand," he said, putting a hand up to this face and using his other hand to point at me from behind it.

"You know I can see you pointing," I said just as Colonel Baird said; "Flynn, what don't I understand?"

"How did you see me pointing, I had my hand to hide it," Flynn said, zipping other to where I was standing and holding his hand out to where he was standing before. He looked at me then back at his hand before back at me.

"Flynn," Colonel Baird said sounding annoyed.

"Oh yes," he said, zipping back to where he was standing before, "Well look at the envelope the kid has in his hand."

He gestured to the envelope in my hands.

"Please not another Librarian, there's enough as there is," she said, turning to me and going wide eyed upon seeing the envelope.

"Ok I'm gonna say this here, what is with everyone going wide eyed at the envelope, what's special about it. Well beside the glowing, magical appearing, self-talking letters," I said, furiously waving the envelope around.

"Why would _The Library_ pick a teenager?" asked Colonel Baird, turning to Flynn.

There it was again _The Library_ , what was it.

"Ah, what's _The Library_?" I asked, eager for information.

"Bring him inside?" Flynn asked which Colonel Baird nodded to.

"Hey, I don't know can you stop speaking about me like I'm not here," I asked annoyed.

"Sorry," said Colonel Baird turning to me, "can you come inside, it's not safe to talk about it"- she gestured to the envelope- "here."

I nodded and followed the two inside the stone building, my hand in my pocket clutched around _Riptide_ in case these people turned out to be enemies.

I turned to close the door, only to find it already closed.

 _Weird_ I thought, the door closed without a sound how that is possible.

I looked around, searching for anything suspicious, but all I found was small engravings at the top of the walls saying what the ones outside said. That and Flynn and Colonel Baird were also in the suspicious categories along with Jenkins.

I followed them down the hallway until we got to a pair of doors, with white glass-so not the normal type-, and a tree design out of metal in the middle with a circle design and swirled lines coming out of it.

"Welcome," Flynn said as he placed his palms on either door, "to _The Main Library_." And with that he opened the doors-in a very dramatic way-.

My looked inside of _The Main Library_ , and I was pretty surprised, I was expecting a boring looking room, but this was anything but.

A table littered with various artefacts stood in the middle of the room, with even more artefacts around the middle, three people sat round the table. Behind the table held a desk, which the man Jenkins was standing behind, looking over at me. On one side stood series of bookshelf or holding ancient books, and the other had another pair of doors much like the one we walked through only instead of a tree designs a swords were the middle design instead. At the back of the room was a staircase leading up to a second landing with even more books.

' _Annabeth would love this,'_ I thought looking around, before looking at my shoes and closing my eyes. _'Don't think about her,'_ I told myself, I had to forget her all her memory brought me was pain. I looked up and opened my eyes, focusing back on what was happening.

"Who's he," said one of the men sitting at the table, he had dark brown hair and blue eyes and looked like the type of person you would see in a bar fight.

"Jenkins couldn't you tell them," Colonel Baird said.

"I didn't want to say anything, in case you chose to not let him in," Jenkins said, as if it was obvious.

"What, we got a newbie," another one of the men at the table said, also with black hair but dark brown eyes instead of blue and he looked like the type of guy that made you keep a hand on your wallet.

"Yes," said Flynn, in a stern voice unlike his usual fun time.

"Seriously, yay, another Librarian," said the only women at the table, she had red hair and blue eyes, and stood out from the two men as she looked like the type of person who belonged in a laboratory as a scientist, instead of a bar fighter or thief.

"Not a Librarian," Colonel Baird said slowly, causing the three around the table to sit up straighter and look at me wide-eyed.

"Wait so this kid is a Guardian," said the bar-fighting-looking-dude.

"We don't need another babysitter," whined the thief-looking-dude.

"Ezekiel, guardians aren't babysitters, and Stone, maybe he just looks younger then he really is. The Library wouldn't get a teenager to become a Guardian it's too dangerous," the science-looking-women said.

"Um, hi," I said, causing everyone to look at me, "I'm right here so, can you stop speaking about me like I'm not here."

"Sorry," said the science-looking-women.

"Wait how old actually are you kid?" asked the bar-fighting-looking-dude that I now identified as Stone.

"I'm seventeen," **[2]** I answered and watched as those around me looked shocked.

"You're what," shouted Colonel Baird.

"Why is that so surprising, and what is _The Library_ and _Guardian_?" I asked.

" _The Library_ is what you are currently in Sir; it exists in its own pocket dimension, and is a place where magical artefacts can be kept and stored," answered Jenkins, causing me to stare at him.

"Why keep them here," I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"Because Mr-" he looked at me asking me what my name was.

"Percy, Percy Jackson," after I answered I heard the thief-looking-dude, Ezekiel say 'The names Bond, James Bond.' **[3]**

"Well Mr Jackson, they are kept here so that they cannot fall into the hands of those who will use them for evil," Jenkins said.

"Oh," I replied sheepishly.

"What about this _Guardian_?" I asked.

"The _Guardian_ is the person who protects _The_ _Librarian_ ," Jenkins answered.

"And I'm guessing _The Librarian_ is the one who finds the magical artefacts," I guessed.

"Correct Mr Jackson," Jenkins said, nodding his head.

"Ok, but why are you surprised that I'm a _Guardian_ , and what do you mean a _Guardian_ when you implied that there's only one," I questioned.

"Maybe for the fact that you a teenager," Stone practically shouted.

"Technically I nearly became _a Librarian_ when I was a teenager, so I'm not surprised that _The Library_ picked a teenager to be a _Guardian_ ," Ezekiel said.

"Still Ezekiel, _Guardians_ have an extremely dangerous job, and there's no one to protect them unlike _Librarians_ ," the science-looking-women said.

"Have you seen how many times I've had to save Eve," Flynn laughed.

"Shut up Flynn," said Colonel Baird/Eve.

"But it's true," Flynn said in a sing song voice.

"When can all these stories be told?" Ezekiel asked Flynn.

"Shut it Jones," snapped Eve.

"Wait hold up Jones, like Ezekiel Jones, the world class thief," I said.

"Absolutely," Ezekiel said, pretending to tip a hat.

"Please don't make his ego bigger than it already is," Stone said. Ezekiel looked like his was about to rort back but the science-looking-women spoke before he could.

"Now not the time to ague guys."

"Sorry Cassandra," the both replied, causing the science-looking-women now identified as Cassandra to nod.

"Mr Jackson," Jenkins started, giving Ezekiel and Stone a look of distaste, "There is usually only one _Guardian_ , but from what I guess as there has been an increase in _Librarians_ ,"-he pointed to Flynn, Stone, Ezekiel and the science-looking-women-"There is now an increase in _Guardians_."

"So this letter, says that I have to be a _Guardian_ ," I said.

"Is that not what I just said," Jenkins answered, with an eyebrow raised.

"But what I don't understand is why _The Library_ , chose a teenager for the job," Eve said, looking me up and down as if she couldn't see how I would make a _guardian_.

' _Trust me Lady you don't have a clue of how good of a fighter I am,'_ I thought.

"Maybe we can ask it," Flynn said, before looking at the sky, "Why did you chose him to be a _Guardian_."

I looked at Eve before asked; "Is he ok."

"Yeah," she answered, though she looked like she was trying not to laugh.

Flynn turned to look at us again; "Well I got nothing."

"So that leaves the question of why you've been chosen Mr Jackson," said Jenkins, looking at me closely.

* * *

 _ **[1] Sorry if the Latins not correct, I got it off Google Translator**_

 _ **[2] Percy's seventeen in this, because in Last Olympian and Heroes of Olympus he was sixteen so I assumed sometime after he turned seventeen.**_

 _ **[3] Correct me if that quote isn't right, I've never watched a James Bond film.**_

 _ **Now for the Latin**_

 _ **Et canes inpudentissimi nescierunt saturitatem quod scientia , est aliquid quod semper augescunt. (Knowledge is something that you never have enough of, it is something that will always grow.)**_

 _ **Magia est id quod toto orbe terrarum , ubi hic salvus . (Magic is what flows throughout the world, here is the place where it is kept safe.)**_

 _ **Bibliothecam. (The Library.)**_

 _ **Now vote thing, it won't put it on my profile page because apparently you have to have an account on this site to vote and I find that unfair to those who don't have an account. So instead review what you want.**_

 _ **Know the vote is;**_

 _ **Should Percy go back to Annabeth or not.**_

 _ **No longer in love with her but the stay friends-**_ _1_

 _ **Percy goes with an OC-**_ _1_

 _ **Goes with someone else (not OC)-**_ 0

 _ **Not together and no longer friends-**_ 0


	3. Coral

**_Disclaimer: I don't own The Librarians, PJatO or HoO_**

 ** _The New Guardian:_** _ **Percy Jackson/The Librarians**_ _ **Percy's been betrayed by camp and the gods, but when a letter from the Library comes, with a job that lets him start a new life, Percy goes not knowing what to expect. Now his forced to protect the Librarians along with Eve Baird, while trying not to get in the eyes of the gods. But with a new enemy on the rise it's up to the Librarians and the demigods to join forces.**_

 _ **Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows. And for being patient, while I write chapters. I try to upload as fast as I can.**_

* * *

Chapter 3:Coral

 _The parts of the prophecy that both she and Prospero knew running through her head…._

 **Coral's POV:**

I walked towards the Big House; hopefully I could get Chiron to bring Percy back.

"Coral!" shouted a voice from behind me. I turned around to see Annabeth, jogging over to me. I quickly whipped the tears from my eyes and made my face change to a happy and friendly expression. I wondered what she was doing out at this time, sure the curfew had been lifted for a short amount of time, but the Harpies were still out and about. As she came closer I realised that she had been in the Arena. _'Most likely practising,'_ I thought as she got closer.

' _Turn around, turn around, got somewhere to be,'_ I thought, sometimes I wish I could make people do what I want with a thought, kind of like charmspeak. But all I got was powers over water, and magic from my mother.

"What are you doing out?" Annabeth said, studying me closely.

With everyone at Camp it had been easy to use magic to make them betray Percy, but with Annabeth it wasn't. Annabeth cared deeply for Percy, more than the others, and combined with her stubborn mind it was harder to persuade her mind.

"Need to ask Chiron something," I answered, rocking back and forth on the edge of my heels, hoping she would leave.

"Really, why?" she asked.

"Ummm," I said, looking around for anything to help me out of this situation, before deciding to play the truth card, "-Just something 'bout Percy."

"Why?" she asked again.

"Just what we were gonna tell his mum," I said, hoping she'll believe me, "remember Chiron said she _had no clue where Percy went_ , I was wondering what we were gonna tell her. It's not like we can just say _Oh you know, your sons a tra-traitor and he ran off,_ "

I let out a nervous laugh, hoping she didn't catch my slip up. I hated what I did to Percy and sometimes I slipped and stuttered on the word traitor.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow and I realised that she noticed my slip up. I slipped my right hand behind my back, making sure Annabeth didn't see it. A blue mist like substance swirled around it and drifted to the floor, where it made its way behind Annabeth before rising up and shimmering above her head. The mist like substance seemed to sink into her skin, and Annabeth's eyes become clouded.

"It's ok to do a slip up once in a while, he was your brother, and his betrayal must have been hardest on you above the rest of us," Annabeth said, while I nodded my head along.

"I got to go talk to Chiron now, if that's ok," I said taking a step back.

"It's ok," Annabeth said, her clouded eyes showed confusion as she looked at me.

"Thanks. See Ya," I said. Annabeth nodded and replied with a _'bye'_ , before walking back to her cabin. I started walking towards the big house, but sprinted once I saw Annabeth disappear into her cabin.

It wasn't that I wanted to get away from her, though I did. I always held a certain hatred for the daughter of Athena, she cared more about if she was right then the people in her life sometimes. That and she always had to be right, even when she was wrong, I didn't know why she did it, maybe it's her fatal flaw. And I guess because of that I hated her. _ **[1]**_

But that wasn't why I was running, I needed to get to Chiron and make him bring Percy back.

I stood on the porch of the sky-blue house, my hand raised ready to knock.

I stared at the door suddenly having second thoughts, what if what I was doing condemned my mother and half-brother to death.

I slowly lowered my hand, when the door swang open to reveal Chiron (in his Centaur form).

"Ah," Chiron said, "Miss Hunter, what is it that I can do?"

I gulped, "Ah, well um,"

I played with the bottom of my jacket sleeves, trying to decide if I should lie or tell the truth.

"Yes," Chiron said, looking me in the eye.

I plucked up my courage, "I need to speak to you about something important sir."

Chiron nodded and moved out of the doorway allowing me to enter, and I walked into the rec room. Chiron gestured towards the chairs that surrounded the table but I shook my head, preferring to remain standing.

"What is it that you would like to speak about?" Chiron asked.

"It's about Percy sir," I blurted. Chiron's stance relaxed, as if he remembered the Percy before I had tricked them. But them like the click of a finger his stance became that of a warrior, and the lies I had said settled in.

"Yes," he said, his voice much like his stance, warrior like, "we are trying to track him down."

"But here's the thing sir," I said. Chiron looked at me confused, and I looked through the window, choosing to avoid his gaze.

"What do you mean Miss Hunter?" Chiron asked. I turned my head so that I was looking at him, but choosing to focus on a loose strip of paint above his head. I opened my mouth to answer, but I never got the chance.

"Chiron!" Rachel shouted bursting in, Thalia and Nico following.

I glared at the three; really couldn't it wait a few more minutes. But at the same time I felt the need to hide, Thalia and Nico hadn't been much around when Percy got betrayed and left, but I figured to Percy there absence during his time if need was a form of betrayal.

"Rachel, I ask you to lower your voice there are people sleeping. And children may I ask if it could wait a moment, Miss Hunter was about to say something?" Chiron asked.

"That's the thing Chiron it can't wait," Thalia said.

"Chiron I spoke a prophecy," Rachel said, and I suddenly stiffened, had she said that prophecy.

"That is wonderful news Rachel, the spirit of the Oracle is back," Chiron smiled.

"It's not all wonderful news Chiron, this prophecy could be the next great prophecy," Nico said.

Chiron's smile faded, "what do you mean?"

Rachel looked up and repeated the prophecy.

" _Betrayed by those he loves,_

 _The son of the Sea, shall flee,_

 _A letter from The Ancient Library,_

 _A new Guardian to help them,_

 _A foe like no other,_

 _One that cannot be faced alone,_

 _Three worlds to combined,_

 _With heroes to rise from the ground,_

 _The forgotten to be remembered,_

 _And the fates of the gods lie,_

 _in the hands of the betrayed."_

The outside world faded from my hearing and my vision became a blur, some of the words I had recognised from the parts of the prophecy Prospero had told me. But this. This was the full prophecy. Complete. The words replayed in my mind, _…The Ancient Library…New Guardian…Three Worlds to Combined…Rise from the Ground…And the Fates of the gods lie, in the hands of the betrayed._ Prospero had been wrong; he hadn't stopped Percy from interfering, he had pushed him into the position.

"I shall go alert the gods to this, and in the morning we shall tell the rest of the campers," Chiron announced, walking out of the room.

"Wait," I said, jumping up, but it was too late he was gone.

"I saw you," Rachel announced, staring at me.

"I didn't just speak the prophecy I saw something, you were there."

"What do you mean?" I asked suddenly scared for the answer.

"You were standing next to this old guy, and then you were standing next to Percy, and a couple of other people," Rachel answered.

I looked up, one minute I was with an old guy who I guessed was Prospero and the next I was with Percy and a couple of others. The Librarians, Guardian and Immortal Knight, I guessed.

"What were you gonna tell Chiron about Percy?" Thalia asked.

"I was going to tell him," I gulped; guess it was now or nether.

"I know what you're going to say," Rachel interrupted, "and I think we should go elsewhere to speak about it."

I looked at her confused, but Rachel shrugged and said, "Another vision I had while prophesying."

"Why do we have to go somewhere else?" questioned Nico.

"Because it's not something that should be said in the open like this," Rachel answered. The three demigods and mortal looked at each other before commencing the walk to Rachel's cave.

 **(The New Guardian)**

"Can she say it _now_?" Thalia asked, over exaggerating the word _now_.

Rachel nodded, "just don't do anything until she has finished speaking."

I saw Thalia and Nico give Rachel questioning looks before nodding and looking at me.

"Percy wasn't a traitor-" I started.

"-Of course he wasn't, Percy's fatal flaw is loyalty. He wouldn't betray us," Nico said, sounding offended that I hadn't known that.

"Nico I said comments later," Rachel said sternly.

I gave Rachel a thankful look before continuing, "The man Rachel saw in her vision was a man named Prospero, he's this immortal sorcerer. And years ago he heard snippets of the prophecy that Rachel just said. He couldn't do anything about it 'till magic returned to the world-"

"-what do you mean returned, it's always been here," Thalia said confused.

"Yes but it's been contained, I'm not sure how to explain it, so don't ask" I explained, "When magic returned, he could finally put his plan into action-"

"-what plan?" Nico asked.

"I don't know," I growled out, "I only knew parts of the Prophecy."

"I got a questioned how do you know all this?" Thalia questioned.

I stiffened, but answered, "Prospero kidnapped my mum and little brother."

"Why?" Thalia and Nico asked at the same time.

"Because he knew that my father was Poseidon."

"How would that help him," Nico asked.

"My mother had magic, she was one of the few mortals that possessed it," I saw Nico and Thalia look at each other confused on what this could possibly do with Nico's question, "And when he heard some snippets of the prophecy, he figured it had to do with Percy, who would help stop him. Prospero knew about the Greek and Roman world, he had come across it in his life. But anyhow, he needed someone to stop Percy from meeting the people who would help cause his downfall, so he kidnapped my mum and brother, to use them against me."

I whipped my hand across my eyes, knowing full well I was crying. I continued on, my voice cracking as I spoke. "I possessed some of the skills my mum could do with magic, mostly those revolving around the mind, I could cloud people's thoughts, make them see a person in a way they never saw them before. Prospero used this to his advantage he made me come to Camp, and make everyone see Percy as a traitor. And if I didn't do what he asked, he would kill my mum and brother."

I saw Thalia and Nico look at me, their eyes showed many emotions; betrayal, sadness, guilt, anger, hatred.

Rachel moved next to me and wrapped an arm around me, before giving me a pack of tissues.

"Thanks," I sniffled.

"I'm not really sure how to respond to what you said," Thalia admitted.

I nodded in understanding, "its ok."

"That's what you were trying to tell Chiron," Nico said.

I nodded," yeah, but I guess it would have been futile."

Thalia, Nico and Rachel gave me questioning looks, so I explained what I meant. "I didn't know the full prophecy before, and something tells me Chiron wouldn't believe me."

The three nodded in understanding.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Thalia asked.

"I don't know, but I don't think anyone else should know about this," Nico said, "the more people know, the more likely it is for Prospero to find out."

We all nodded, agreeing with Nico.

"We should probably first try to find Percy; we need to at least know where he is. And get Coral's family back, at least then they won't be endanger and can't be used against her," Rachel answered.

"We'll need to find Percy first, that'll be the easiest," I said. I knew getting my mum and little brother back will be the hardest, what with Prospero having them.

"Ok, but how?" Nico asked.

"The prophecy spoke of an _Ancient Library_ , and Percy joining." Thalia said.

"But what _Ancient Library_?" Nico asked, turning to Rachel and me.

I shook my head, Prospero was vague on the _Library_ , so I had no clue about it, and I absolutely had no clue on where it was.

"None of my visions showed anything about a _Library_ ," Rachel answered.

We all looked at each other, seeing if anyone had a clue.

"The Athena cabin would probably know, and Chiron too," Nico put forward.

"Yeah, but how would we get the information," Rachel said, before shaking her head seeing the looks plastered on Nico and Thalia's faces.

"Oh, please tell me you aren't thinking what I think you're thinking," I said worriedly.

They both had identical sly smirks, which could rival the Strolls.

"Time for a bit of breaking and entering," Thalia said, rubbing her hands together and crackly evilly.

Rachel and I looked at each other mirroring the same look.

 _Were Doomed_

* * *

 _ **[1] 'Cause something tells me there's an army of fans after me I'm gonna say this. I don't hate Annabeth, she is one of my favourite characters, this view is purely for the purpose of the story, and for something that I'll explain further as the story progresses.**_

 _ **Now vote thing, I won't put it on my profile page because apparently you have to have an account on this site to vote and I find that unfair to those who don't have an account. So instead review what you want.**_

 _ **Know the vote is;**_

 _ **Should Percy go back to Annabeth or not.**_

 _ **No longer in love with her but the stay friends-**_ _5_

 _ **Percy goes with an OC-**_ _1_

 _ **Goes with someone else (not OC)-**_ 2

 **-Cassandra-** 1

 _ **Not together and no longer friends-**_ 0

 _ **Go back to being a couple-**_ 1


	4. Talking and Stealing

**_Disclaimer: I don't own The Librarians, PJatO or HoO_**

 ** _The New Guardian:_** _ **Percy Jackson/The Librarians**_ _ **Percy's been betrayed by camp and the gods, but when a letter from the Library comes, with a job that lets him start a new life, Percy goes not knowing what to expect. Now his forced to protect the Librarians along with Eve Baird, while trying not to get in the eyes of the gods. But with a new enemy on the rise it's up to the Librarians and the demigods to join forces.**_

 _ **To all the people that's commented, favorited and followed this story.**_

 _ **THANK YOU!**_

 _ **You guys are awesome, and yes I know I've already said this, but I'll keep saying it. Thank you so much for sticking with this story, even with my horrible upload schedule. You have made this fanfic all the more worth uploading.**_

* * *

Chapter 4: Talking and Stealing

 _Flynn turned to look at us again; "Well I got nothing." "So that leaves the question of why you've been chosen Mr Jackson," said Jenkins, looking at me closely…"Time for a bit of breaking and entering," Thalia said, rubbing her hands together and crackly evilly. Rachel and I looked at each other mirroring the same look. Were Doomed_

 **Percy's POV:**

Flynn led the tour.

I had to admit some of this stuff was interesting. All these years these people had been collecting magical artefacts to keep them out of the wrong hands, and no one noticed.

They were like super spies. But without all the secret agencies, and awesome cars.

" _Fountain of Youth."_

Flynn announced.

I looked up at the fountain.

"Is it bad that I thought it would be bigger," I said. It was quite big in size, it was quite high –it could fit all of us height ways-, and it was wide about a metre or two.

"Don't worry I thought that too," Ezekiel said, coming to stand next to me.

"The other room was cooler," he continued. I smiled; I knew which room he was talking about. The one that housed the large artefacts and Nessie, the Loch Ness Monster. Though Jenkins had a go at some of us for calling him _'monster'_. _**[1]**_

I nodded and we continued on.

They were all older than me, Ezekiel being the only one who was close to my age. He was twenty-five.

Cassandra and Stone were in there 30's. Cassandra being 32 and Stone being 34. Eve was also in her 30's, but she was 38. Flynn was the second oldest, being 41; and Jenkins… We'll no one told me his age, just that he was really old. _**[2]**_

They explained to me how the Library existed in its own pocket dimension. I didn't understand what Flynn and Cassandra said, so I nodded along when it seemed fit.

When we got back to the Annex, Jenkins asked me for a word. He led me into another room, which was filled with tools and reminded me a bit of Bunker 9.

I smiled sadly before masking my face back to a goofy smile.

"Who are you?" he asked.

I cocked my head to the side, playing dumb. "I'm Percy Jackson."

Jenkins narrowed his eyes, "demigod."

I stiffened and snuck a look around. Names had power and I didn't what to get in the gods eyes.

Jenkins frowned. "Traitor or betrayed?"

"Last one," I answered. I looked down, the feeling of tears prickling at my eyes becoming stronger. I sniffled.

"Big Three or not?"

"Big Three." I didn't look up.

"Pos-Sea God?"

I nodded. I looked up and saw Jenkins looking at me with a pity in his eyes.

"I understand if you wish to not tell them. But you will end up having to."

I nodded again and walked out. I wiped my eyes with my jacket sleeve and plastered a goofy grin on my face again. Part of me wanted to tell them, but I didn't know them well enough so I decided not to.

I walked through the doorway to see them sitting down like they had when I had arrived, except this time Flynn was sitting in a chair to my right, head in hands and glaring at a piece of paper that was resting on the desk in front of him. Colonel Baird was leaning over him and patting his back.

Jenkins walked in behind me and Flynn jumped up, causing Colonel Baird to jump back.

"Jenkins I need you to fire up the back door?" Flynn asked.

Jenkins sighed, "Mr Carsen, you understand that you can do that yourself."

Flynn nodded, "yes but you never let anyone touch it."

Jenkins nodded and walked over to the world globe that sat next to a set of doors. Jumpstart cables connected the two together. Jenkins spun the globe, and then stopped it. I didn't see where it landed but when it stopped the door flipped a couple of times.

It stopped and a white light glowed faintly around the edges. Flynn thanked Jenkins, kissed Colonel Baird _–apparently they were dating-_ and said goodbye to the rest of us.

He opened the door to reveal an alley way, and walked through. Jenkins closed the door.

"Was that a portal?" I asked. My eyes were wide-opened and my mouth touched the floor.

"Yes Mr Jackson a portal," Jenkins answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Granted it was but still _a portal!_

"We call it the back door," Stone said.

"Ok." The famous Percy answer. _'Nice job me.'_

"Everyone sit down," Colonel Baird commanded. Ezekiel, Stone and Cassandra looked at her, they were already sitting.

I sat down while Jenkins went back to where he was when I arrived, Colonel Baird remained standing.

"Ok first of we need to get things organised around here," Colonel Baird announced. I wondered what they were talking about until I remembered how they had skipped over some of the rooms. Had someone broken in?

"Jones, I need you to go and fix the security system, Cassandra help him and make sure he doesn't steal anything," Colonel Baird said giving a pointed looked to Ezekiel.

Ezekiel in return smirked.

"Stone, go around with Jenkins and record any missing artefacts."

Stone nodded, and Jenkins got pieces of paper out. Actually a pile of paper.

"Jackson," Colonel Baird said turning to me now, "your with me, we go around and make sure no animals or anything else remotely dangerous has gotten out."

I nodded and we all went our separate ways.

"So Jackson, what do you think about your knew job?" Colonel Baird asked.

"Do I get payed?" I asked. Something tells me this job is gonna take up most of my time, and that means my other job is down the drain.

Colonel Baird laughed. "Yes you get payed."

"Question, do we get payed by the building?"

"No, The Metropolitan Library pays us."

I laughed, but upon seeing Colonel Baird's serious look, I stopped.

"You're not joking."

"No."

"Ok. Next question, how much?"

"You'll find out," she smirked.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Prospero," she answered sternly.

"Ok," I said, "who's that."

"Fictional."

"OK what!"

Colonel Baird laughed, "I'm so used to people already knowing, sorry Jackson. Fictionals are people from stories that have come to life. Prospero's one of them, he's from Shakespeare's _'Tempest'_."

"Ok," I said wrapping my head around the new found information, "you know I failed English each year."

Colonel Baird looked at me for more information.

"Dyslexic and ADHD are the worst things to have at times," I said.

Colonel Baird nodded, "Prospero's looking to take over the world, and currently he's looking for a new staff as his old one broke. He broke in here to get to the Tree of Knowledge, but he left when we tricked him."

I nodded and we walked on looking left and right in case something dangerous got out.

I asked questions about Prospero and the Library. And Colonel Baird asked questions about me _–manly how good of a fighter I was-_ and about told me about the rest of the team.

Oh the embarrassing stories she told me about them. Something told me she knew about the amount of blackmail she was giving me.

I was already feeling like I was a part of this team – _or family-_ and it hadn't even been a day. A Couple of hours at least.

 _ **(The New Guardian)**_

 **Coral's POV:**

I slipped into the shadows behind the Athena Cabin. I heard rustling from the bushes and jumped into them tackling the person to the ground.

I saw a flash of red curls and I was on the ground, dirt in my mouth and eyes. I groaned and turned over only to see Rachel staring down at me.

"Ouch," I moaned.

Rachel offered me her hand and I took it. I brushed the dirt of me and spit it out of my mouth. Rachel beckoned me forward, and I looked around before quickly running towards her.

She looked at me, "no one's here."

"So," I hissed, "someone could come around."

She rolled her eyes and walked around the cabin. I followed.

A couple of people were playing on the courts but we wouldn't be seen, everyone was off doing an activity.

Rachel opened the door and together the two of us snuck in. I flicked the light switch and light flooded the room. The Athena cabin was much bigger on the inside then on the out, it looked never ending.

"How the Hades are we supposed to find anything in here?" I hissed, waving my arms around.

Rachel shrugged and we walked forward only to bump into something. The sound of four things hitting the floor filled my ears. I raised my head to see Rachel, Thalia and Nico on the ground. I stood up and glared.

"Did you shadow travel?" I asked.

Nico nodded and Thalia smirked.

"You know what I-let's just look for what we came here for," Rachel sighed.

We nodded and set of in different directions.

" _Could this be useful!"_

Someone called. I lifted my head from a book and headed towards the voice.

Nico was standing in front of a laptop. Thalia and Rachel walked out of different pathways and saw him too.

"It's a catalogue," he said.

He typed up some words in Ancient Greek and a list of titles appeared after.

We all looked over his shoulder.

" _The Tempest?"_ Thalia said in Ancient Greek, we all looked at the title she was looking at.

" _William Shakespeare?"_

Rachel looked at us, "speak English please, not all of us can understand Ancient Greek." Thalia repeated what she had said again but this time in English.

Rachel's eyes widened, "The Tempest, we had to read that in English once. I remember one of the character's names was Prospero, but it would be impossible for it to be him."

"We just learnt that there was more magic in the world then we originally thought and we live in a world were gods exists, I don't think we should be surprised if we found out that fictional characters could come to life," Nico deadpanned.

"So our evil villain is possibly from a fictional story?" I said. Nico shrugged and typed up more words.

"Ok there's nothing about Librarians," Nico said.

"Then what are all those?" Rachel asked pointing to all the titles that referenced how Libraries work.

"Just about how Libraries work," Thalia answered.

Rachel blushed, "Oh."

"So," Nico said closing the laptop, "we've found out that our villain might be from a fictional story and nothing else."

We sighed and headed out before the Athena's children could come back from there activity.

I walked and looked at the ground, hugging my arms close to me. Rachel brought a comforting arm around me.

"We've still got the Big House," Rachel said trying to make me happy.

"Yeah so. Someone's always in there, it'll be impossible to find what we need," I said grimly. My hope was fading fast, there was no way I could get my family back, stop Prospero, and at least try to explain things to Percy.

"Yes," Thalia said her eyes sparkling much like how they were hours ago, "but at night Dionysus is always in his room getting drunk, and Chiron's asleep."

Nico looked at Thalia, "How do you know that?"

"When I stopped being a tree and got out of the infirmary, I stayed at the Big House for a while," Thalia answered like it had been the most obvious thing in the world.

She turned so that she could look at all of us, "meet me at the back of the Big House at eleven p.m."

We nodded and Thalia ran off and so did Nico, both to go to their activities.

"I think this is the first time I've ever appreciated that the Harpies are on strike after the war," Rachel said. I nodded along my hope coming back.

"Come on," Rachel said tugging my arm, "you want ice-cream? The Hermes cabin always has some."

 _ **(The New Guardian)**_

I leaned against the back wall of the Big House. Thalia was trying to get the window opened.

I heard a click and turned to see Thalia climbing through the window.

We followed after her. I landed with a _Thump_ and looked around. It was impossible to see anything. Rachel brought out a slim circular metallic object –a touch- and flicked it on. The touch gave off a soft light, which thankfully still allowed me to see where I was going so that I didn't trip.

We moved towards the bookcase and started scanning it for anything Prospero or Library related.

My hand skimmed over the titles, the soft light making my eyes strain to read. I stopped over a book that seemed to draw me in. I grasped it and pulled it out.

Part of me expected it to be like those old books in movies which you had to blow dust off, and had cobwebs stuck to it. This book was exactly like that, it looked like it had never been opened.

"Guys," I hissed, "might have found something."

I placed the book on a table and Rachel shone the touch on it.

I could make out the words now.

' _Bibliothecam'_

"The Library," Thalia said.

I moved my hand to open up the book when the sound of something crashing echoed through the house. We all looked at each other understanding what we had to do.

 _Run_.

I scooped up the book and we ran towards the window and jumped. We landed sprawled out on the ground, Nico being the first one up closed the window quietly and once again we all ran towards Rachel's cave.

The adrenaline made the running a whole lot easier, and it was only when I came to a stop outside Rachel's cave that I felt it ebbing away.

With my hands on my knees I sucked lungful's of air in, and dropped the book to the ground. I heard a rustle of clothes next to me and saw a pale hand grab the book. I looked up to see Nico holding it at his side, looking as if the running had been nothing but a short walk.

I stood up gripping my side, and turned back towards the Big House. It was small now, and I realised how far we had run.

"We gonna find out what what's in that book or not?" Thalia asked. I turned around to see Thalia holding the curtain open, just like Nico she looked perfectly fine.

I nodded and walked towards the cave.

* * *

 _ **[1] I know in season 2 it said that Nessie was in the Animal section, but in 'The Librarian: Curse of the Judas Chalice' Nessie was in the large artefacts section, and something tells me it would be hard to movie Nessie from one exhibit to another.**_

 _ **[2] The ages are never said, so I'm making them up. It was said that Ezekiel got his letter in his teens so I guessed. Stone and Cassandra got there letters in their twenties, manly cause they look around 20-30's. Eve's in her late 30's, and Flynn's the only one who had his age given and his in his early 40's in this. In 'The Librarian: Quest for the Spear' it states that his in his 30's.**_

 ** _Now vote thing, I won't put it on my profile page because apparently you have to have an account on this site to vote and I find that unfair to those who don't have an account. So instead review what you want._**

 ** _Know the vote is;_**

 ** _Should Percy go back to Annabeth or not._**

 ** _No longer in love with her but the stay friends-_** _5_

 ** _Percy goes with an OC-_** _2_

 ** _Goes with someone else (not OC)-_** 2

 **-Cassandra-** 4

 ** _Not together and no longer friends-_** 2

 ** _Go back to being a couple-_** 4


	5. Clippings and Books

**_Disclaimer: I don't own The Librarians, PJatO or HoO_**

 ** _The New Guardian:_** _ **Percy Jackson/The Librarians**_ _ **Percy's been betrayed by camp and the gods, but when a letter from the Library comes, with a job that lets him start a new life, Percy goes not knowing what to expect. Now his forced to protect the Librarians along with Eve Baird, while trying not to get in the eyes of the gods. But with a new enemy on the rise it's up to the Librarians and the demigods to join forces.**_

 _ **I am so sorry that it took about two months for me to get around to this. I had written the second half of this two months ago but for the first half I had to refer to the show and I didn't have time to watch part of it so I never got around to it-**_ **I blame teachers and their choices of repeatedly giving students non-stop homework, It's like they think we don't have lives-** _ **but I've done it and here it is.**_

 _ **Really sorry for the wait, I'll try to be faster for the next chapter.**_

* * *

Chapter 5: Clippings and Books

 _Oh the embarrassing stories she told me about them. Something told me she knew about the amount of blackmail she was giving me. I was already feeling like I was a part of this team –or family- and it hadn't even been a day. A Couple of hours at least…I stood up gripping my side, and turned back towards the Big House. It was small now, and I realised how far we had run. "We gonna find out what what's in that book or not?" Thalia asked. I turned around to see Thalia holding the curtain open, just like Nico she looked perfectly fine. I nodded and walked towards the cave._

 **Percy's POV:**

We had all meet back in the Annex –except for Stone and Jenkins-; somethings were out of place here and there. But nothing we couldn't take care of. Except the giant Frankenstein monster that was trying to get out. Ezekiel had come running up to Colonel Baird and me when we found out. Apparently Mr Frankenstein Monster just wanted to play football. So we let it out with a lot of arguing from Colonel Baird.

I stayed in my seat, too tired to get up; it had been a long day. We were waiting for Stone and Jenkins to get back.

"How much longer," Ezekiel wined, for the fiftieth time.

"Be quite!" Colonel Baird shouted, also for what could have been the fiftieth time.

"No!"

"The both of you stop acting like children!" I shouted. They quietened down and I smirked.

"Thank you," Cassandra said.

I did a thumb up gesture, "no worries."

"How much longer."

We all groaned and then Stone and Jenkins walked in.

"Took you long enough!" Ezekiel shouted.

"How annoying was he?" Stone asked, flopping down in a seat.

"Too annoying," Colonel Baird and I answered.

"Ah," Ezekiel groaned, "there's two of them."

"Jones can you please be quite for once?" Colonel Baird asked.

"No," Ezekiel answered.

"Was there anything extra that was missing?" Colonel Baird asked, turning away from the child minded adult.

"No, thankfully," Jenkins answered.

"Do we have anything else to do?" I asked, kicking my feet up onto the table.

"No we don't," Colonel Baird answered, "and get your boots of the table."

I brought my feet down, not wanting to feel the wraith of Colonel Baird. She looked like she could knock some of the Ares kids out, and that was a feat itself, only a very few could do it.

"Well if were done here, I got books to write," Stone said, standing up and walking to a desk that was closer to the bookcases.

"You're a writer?" I asked, shocked.

"Yep, I write books about architecture."

"Cool," I said, making sure my words sounded genuine. Great, Stone likes architecture just like Annabeth.

"Sure if you're interested in looking at buildings all day," Ezekiel whispered.

"Sorry what?" Stone asked.

"Enough," Colonel Baird shouted, "can we go a minute without you two arguing."

"Fine," Ezekiel said sitting up. "Hey Percy you wanna play video games."

"Oh please tell me he didn't find it," Colonel Baird groaned.

"Sure," I answered. "But what did you find."

Ezekiel got up and slang an arm around my shoulder. "I found the room that is entirely filled with video games."

"These two," he motioned towards Colonel Baird and Jenkins, "tried to hide it from me. But they should have known better then to hide something from a _World Class Thief_."

"So a whole room filled with video games," I said.

"Yep."

"Dude I am so there," I laughed.

"Oh no," Colonel Baird groaned.

"Race ya!" Ezekiel shouted.

"There is no way your gonna win," I said back.

"I'm the only one who knows the way," Ezekiel counted.

"Dam," I murmured under my breath.

Ezekiel started running, and I followed easily keeping up with him.

 **(The New Guardian)**

"Dude that was awesome," I said, as we walked back to the annex.

"Defiantly," he answered.

"Ok but what's the clippings book, that's why they called us after all?"

Ezekiel stopped in his tracks as if trying to figure how he would explain it to me. "It's the magic book, that when something magical happens, it gives us clipping's from newspapers to led us to it and figure it out."

"Just newspapers?"

"Yeah," he answered.

We entered the annex to find everyone looking over a book that had newspaper clippings attached to it.

Colonel Baird was the first one to turn to us. She threw me a backpack as she explained; "There's a Giant rift in the Earth near Wagner, Oklahoma."

"I call poltergeist," Ezekiel said.

"Oklahoma?" I questioned.

"Wait till you meet the ninjas," Stone said.

"Ninjas in Oklahoma?"

"That's what I said when Flynn told me," Colonel Baird laughed.

Ezekiel looked at the book as he threw a hand up, "I'm calling this one." Ezekiel walked past the group and towards where his bag lay on one of the many chairs.

"Uh, Mr Jones alone in Oklahoma is a version of the Rogers and Hammerstein classic-no one should ever see," Jenkins said looking up from the clipping book.

I looked up at the greying man not understanding who Rogers and Hammerstein was and what they wrote, now if we were talking about the Captain America Rogers that I would've understand and the Hammerstein from…

My thoughts trailed off as I failed to think of a guy called Hammerstein. _So nothing for Hammy,_ believing Hammy to be a good name considering I couldn't think of anything else I want with it.

"We've been on our own for months-"Stone cut of as I interrupted.

"Maybe we could all go together," I offered. I looked at the group wondering if they usually all went on these mission things. I wondered if Jenkins ever went on them, he didn't seem like the type to go on mission, but if there's one thing I've learnt; it's to never let someone's looks fool you.

"Nope," Colonel Baird said, see motioned to the three Librarians and me. "You four will be going."

She looked at the four of us with her hands on her hips. "I've got a broken library to fix with Jenkins, and you're all full librarians, Jackson over here needs to learn the ropes of things," she motioned to me with her hand before continuing. "Since you've come back you've all been having issues working as a team again," I realised she was talking to the three of them," You need to figure how to work together again, and you can't keep relying on me to order you around."

All three of them were standing in front of her by now, while I stood in front of the clipping book still. "That's still ordering us around," Ezekiel said.

I walked towards the three so that we were all standing in a line in front of her, she stood behind Flynn's desk like a principle and I felt like a child being told what to do.

"Go," she said, pointing towards the door that I had seen Flynn walk out of. We all walked towards the door as it lit up and the sound of electricity filled the room, it reminded me of my cousin; Thalia and Jason. I clenched my fist, nails digging into the palms of my hands, now wasn't the time to think about this, I was starting a new life and I was never going back.

Cassandra and Stone opened up the door revealing a blinding light, I squinted my eyes at the glare and watched as Cassandra and Stone ran into the light. Ezekiel ran next, and I realised that I had to run into it.

"See ya," I said turning to look at Colonel Baird and Jenkins. Jenkins gave a stiff nodded and Colonel Baird gave me a smile, before I too ran into the blinding light.

 **(The New Guardian)**

 **Coral's POV:**

Part of me was scared to look in the book. What would happen if Prospero found out? Would he straight out kill me then my family? Or worse?

The ground was cold against my thin jeans and the palms of my hands, and it made me want to curl up in a ball. But I didn't, I couldn't seem scared now.

We sat in a circle the book in the middle; we were all looking at Nico. After all the book was in Latin and Nico was the best at reading it out of the group.

Nico opened the book out and dust fell, the words were written in ink, many of which were jumbled together. Nico's eyes swam over the page, absorbing every word.

We all watched in anticipation.

"The Library's a place where magical artefacts are stored," Nico said, "there one person called the _Librarian_ , that goes around trying to find them and keep them out of darkness' hands."

"So Prospero wants something that they have?" Rachel guessed.

Nico held up a hand, signally he wasn't finished. "And there's a _Guardian_ ; the one who makes sure that the Librarian stays alive."

"Rachel what was the prophecy again?" Thalia asked. Rachel recited the prophecy and everyone looked at the book.

"So Percy's the _Guardian_ ," Thalia said.

"Wait it said a 'New _Guardian_ ' and the context makes it sound like there's already one," I said.

Nico frowned and flipped through the book before stopping halfway through.

"Guys," he said.

We all leaned over to see what he had found. The words ' _Records of the Librarian's and Guardians'_ was plastered in the middle of the page.

"Go to then end," I said, "it only happened recently."

Nico flipped to the end, on a double page was the heading _'currently'_ and it showed the profile pictures of seven people.

Nico flipped to the next page. One side showing a brown scruffy head man; the name _'Flynn Carsen-Librarian'_ above it, with information around the picture. The other page showed a blonde haired women; the names _'Eve (Colonel) Baird-Guardian'_ above it, and information around it.

We continued looking through the pages, narrating to Rachel what was on the page.

' _Ezekiel Jones-Librarian'_ a black haired man. "Isn't he a word class thief." "Yep." "Son of Hermes?" "Don't think so." "Let's just hope the Hermes cabin never meets him." "Absolutely."

' _Cassandra Cillian-Librarian'_ a red haired women. "Anyone know her." "Nope."

' _Jacob Stone-Librarian'_ a brown haired man. "Why does something tell me that he and Jones don't get along."

' _Jenkins (Galahad)'_ an old white haired man. "Why doesn't it say if he's a Librarian or not?" "It says here _'A Knight of the Round Table; Immortal; Used to be a Librarian until he was turned Immortal.'_ " "Then why is he with them, if he _was_ a _Librarian_?" "Don't know?"

' _Percy (Perseus) Jackson-Guardian'_. "Found the idiot!"

Nico glared at Thalia. "We can see that. And for Zeus' sake I'm right next to you."

"Ah," Thalia shrugged. "You know you love me Death Breath." She ruffled Nico's hair, causing him to batter her hand away.

"So we found out what the Library is, and who's there and that Percy's there," Rachel said, "What now?"

"Decipher the other parts of the prophecy?" I said.

"If you start humming that _Scooby-Doo_ theme song," Nico threatened, when Thalia had started to softly hum.

Rachel brought out a piece of paper that had the words on and wrote something.

"Ok we found out what the _Library_ is," she said.

"We know that it's Prospero that's the enemy."

"But _Three Worlds_?"

"Romans," I exclaimed.

They all looked at me. I blushed deeply and explained: "Greek, Roman and the Library. The Romans had different gods and such, so that could be considered as a different world."

"So we got our _Three Worlds_ ," Rachel said whilst writing.

" _With Heroes to rise from the ground_?"

"I don't think we even need to explain that, it obvious," Thalia said solemnly. Rachel and Nico nodded, and for a while there was silence.

" _The forgotten to be remembered_?"

"Percy comes back," Thalia said hopefully.

"Percy was never forgotten though," I said.

" _Heroes to rise from the ground_!" Rachel exclaimed. "Many Heroes were forgotten, and the last line said _'rise from the ground'_ maybe there linked."

"I still think it has something to do with Percy," Thalia grumbled.

"No one know what a prophecy means 'till it comes to pass," Nico said.

"It could mean both," I agreed. Rachel nodded and wrote down both ideas.

" _And the fates of the gods lie, in the hands of the betrayed_?"

"Bluntly obvious," Thalia repeated.

"I feel sorry for Perce, he's always the subject of Prophecies," Nico said.

"Rachel!" Annabeth said bursting in.

I quickly grabbed the book, slammed it shut and laid on top of it.

"Someone broke into the Big House!"

Annabeth ran back out and we looked at each other.

"Do you think they know?" I said.

"No," Nico answered, "they would have all came up here and dragged us out."

"Coral pass me the book," Rachel said holding a hand out.

I got of it and handed it to her. She ran off somewhere and came back with a paint covered book.

"What did you do to it?" Thalia asked. Rachel sighed and showed that it was just a book cover.

"It's easier to hide this way," Rachel said, and looked around before placing it under a pile of books that she had stationed near her bed.

"There," she said straightening up, "no one will find it."

"Good," Nico said, "we should probably go before anyone becomes suspicious.

We all ran out of the cave and to the group of campers that surrounded the big house.

I felt a weight in my stomach. Did they know? I put on a poker face and acted like any other camper. But deep down I was freaking out.

* * *

 ** _Now vote thing, I won't put it on my profile page because apparently you have to have an account on this site to vote and I find that unfair to those who don't have an account. So instead review what you want._**

 ** _Know the vote is;_**

 ** _Should Percy go back to Annabeth or not:_**

 **No longer in love with her but the stay friends:** 5

 **Percy goes with an OC:** 3

 **Goes with someone else (not OC)-**

 **-Cassandra:** 4

 **-Other:** 2

 **Not together and no longer friends:** 3

 **Go back to being a couple:** 4


	6. The Stones and Start of Something Big

**_Disclaimer: I don't own The Librarians, PJatO or HoO_**

 ** _The New Guardian:_** _ **Percy Jackson/The Librarians**_ _ **Percy's been betrayed by camp and the gods, but when a letter from the Library comes, with a job that lets him start a new life, Percy goes not knowing what to expect. Now his forced to protect the Librarians along with Eve Baird, while trying not to get in the eyes of the gods. But with a new enemy on the rise it's up to the Librarians and the demigods to join forces.**_

 _ **So I'm gonna start changing some of the things in the show, not so much that it changes the outcome, but so that it fits more that Percy's in it and with the story line that I'm going with. Also sorry for the long wait, I had an exam block for end of yearlies and assessments that where due before and some that are due in a few weeks. Sorry for the long wait but I should be able to update more frequently soon due to the fact that the school years nearly over.**_

* * *

Chapter 6: The Stones and the Start of Something Big

" _See ya," I said turning to look at Colonel Baird and Jenkins. Jenkins gave a stiff nodded and Colonel Baird gave me a smile, before I too ran into the blinding light. I felt a weight in my stomach… Did they know? I put on a poker face and acted like any other camper. But deep down I was freaking out._

 **Percy's POV:**

I expected the teleportation to feel like Shadow Travel; can you blame me, that's really my only experience with teleportation I've ever had. So you can imagine my surprise when it felt like nothing.

Seriously it felt like nothing; just a blinding white light and no feeling at all. I was seriously disappointed, couldn't there at least be the feeling of weightlessness.

But anyhow, once we landed –if were calling stumbling through a door like a bunch of idiots _'landing'_ , then yes we landed- we quickly gave short, awkward waves to the nearby people, because much to out unfortunate displeasure we all ended up stumbling out of a bathroom door. And let me be clear it was the women's bathroom so it was all the more awkward, well for Stone, Ezekiel and me.

So after that little show –in which many curses were directed at Jenkins- we all made our way to the giant rift, thankfully it took only a few seconds for the weirdness to ebb away. And the site of the giant rift was easy to find, we just followed the sound of the homicide screaming mob, all that were repeatedly screaming _"Off our land!"_

A man could be heard shouting out to the men behind the fences and we all walked towards the sound of the screaming voice. We watched as the man shouted at a female sheriff, asking her how much money they paid her to keep them out. The women in return gave him a look like she was trying to hold her anger to him in before answering, "You know, _Lyle_ , if you knew half as much as you think you do, you'd be a genius."

We made our way to the front and the man who had been shouting turned to us before looking at the angry mob, "Oh, well what do we have here? Oil and gas lackeys?!" I wanted to ask what the hell were 'Oil and gas lackeys' but I figured now wasn't the time.

Cassandra was the one who answered as the man turned back to us, "No, sir, were the Librarians." I looked at her wondering what the hell she was doing and she turned to me before continuing. "And this is our assistant Mr. Jackson." Once again I looked at her wondering if she had gone crazy; first off, I thought they weren't allowed to go around saying their The Librarians. And second off; _Assistant!_ They better not make me answer maths questions.

The time it was a man on the other side of the fence that responded, "You the folks the state sent down from the archaeological society?"

Ezekiel and I gave quick nods as Stone answered with a yes, and Cassandra lengthened the answer.

The man who had been shouting looked ready to blow a fuse as he turned to us once again; I had half a mind to shove my head in his mouth just so he wouldn't talk. "It's a Choctaw burial ground," the man said grinding his teeth, "It's sacred ground, there's ancient tribal art under the surface and," the man thrust a hand towards the other man, "they are desecrating it!"

The other man opened the fence and told us to enter, the shouting man made a move forward and I stepped in front of him. He gave me a glare and I took a step back and walked through the gap, the other man closed the fence. I gave the shouting man a look to 'back off' and another look to say that 'will fix this', I wasn't sure if he got it, but none the less he back up back into the angry mob and resumed his shouting of _"Off our land!"_

Ezekiel murmured something about a 'Poltergeist' and 'Native American Burial Grounds' as we followed the man to the giant hole in the ground.

"Do you think they faked it?" I asked as the man left to go and do his own work. He had pointed out to us the direction of the giant hole, so we weren't going to get lost.

"If they did, why?" Stone asked, "why try to slow down their own dig?" Stone scratched the back of his head in thought.

Cassandra turned to Stone, "You believe that guy?" Stone shrugged as if he didn't know who he completely believed. "Did you automatically believe the protesters?"

Cassandra turned back around before becoming quite; it was a sign I knew well. She was deep in thought.

"Yeah but how do we figure out which is telling the truth?" I asked. I crossed my arms over my chest as I studied my surroundings, if anything jumped out and attacked it would be a good idea to figure out were any weapons might be or anything that could be used against us. Most of the equipment could be used as weapons, but unfortunately I didn't know how to use half of it, well knowing me as soon as we got attacked I would jump in one of the huge yellow machines and figure out how to use it by pure luck. Aka. Slamming buttons repeatedly, until something happens.

Yep that seemed like me.

I walked into Stone and fell back causing them to look at me; now normal people would usually jump straight up and say sorry…but I'm not normal am I. No, instead I hooked one leg over the other and placed my hands under my head before resisting my head against them like a pillow. Pretending I had sunglasses, I lifted them up and looked at them. They gave me confused looks as they looked down.

"What?" I asked, before closing my eyes and leaning back, "I'm sunbaking."

"Well you defiantly will in this heat," Stone said. Realising what he said was true and that I was already starting to notice the heat now that my mind wasn't thinking about the giant rift or what we could be facing I got up.

"Shouldn't there be a foreman here?" Cassandra's voice cut through, her back turned to us as she looked at our surroundings.

"Bathroom?" Ezekiel said, "poor guy, those portable ones suck." He took a step forward, shoulder to shoulder with me and staring at the portable toilets with disgust.

"No, he wouldn't be there," Stone said from behind us and with that he pushed through and started walking to the other end. I looked at Cassandra and Ezekiel hopping they might know something, but they looked just as confused as me and soon we were all jogging up to Stone, asking him what he meant.

 **~*T*N*G*~**

The bar was the last place I would have thought to look, but the place that Stone led us too. He wouldn't answer our questions, only walking like a bullet on a path; shoulders hunched and mouth set in a grim line. Though no matter how strong that mask was I could see he was worried, his eyes would swim in their sockets and his fist where clenched at his side.

The awkward –and heart attack causing- part was getting into the bar; unfortunately they had someone standing outside, though he looked quite bored. He was sitting in a seat next to the door, slouched and with his head bowed and hat covering his face. A wooden walking stick leaned next to him, thick and covered in weird stickers from those two dollar stores.

I thought he was asleep, so trust me when I say I was surprised by a wooden stick being slammed into my stomach and knocking me back into Cassandra, who in turn knocked into Ezekiel, who fell down. The man raised his head to show a late twenties face, married with scares, and a croaked grin.

Instantly my heart raced. The memory was hazy, buried from years of the crazed experiences of fighting monsters and trying to stay alive. But when you're trying to stay away from all the demigodishness you trend to be able to remember things much quicker than normal.

I couldn't remember his last name –Chad, Chasson…Something Cha~- but I remembered his first name, Michael. He was a camper at Camp Half-Blood during my first year, he left towards the end to try and live in the _normal world_. Normally that's not allowed, but Michael was a good fighter and attracted close to zero monsters. He was demigod but he was never claimed.

He's eyes landed on me before passing over to Ezekiel who was getting up and mumbling under his breath –let's just say that man would make a sailor gasp in surprise- he looked back at me and my heart stopped beating. If he recognised me or anything, I would be dead.

So image the heart attack that I had when he looked at me and said, "I.D. please."

 _Gods of 'reakin Olympus_ , I nearly jumped. But keeping my amazing cool, I looked at my new friends for help; I wasn't eighteen, unfortunately I was year off, so yeah I was dead. Done and dusted, goodbye cruel world.

"'xcuse me sir," Ezekiel said, weaving in front of Cassandra and standing in front of me, a classic trickster smirk embroiled on his face. He swung the bag that he carried off his shoulder and took out what looked like a slim wallet in black. _Ezekiel Jones to the rescue_. He flipped the wallet open to show the inside of an FBI badge, fitted with a fake name and a picture of Ezekiel smiling like a crazed psychopath.

"FBI sir, my buddy here-" clapping a hand on my shoulder I tried to look relaxed and as normal as possible "-is a bit new, we'll be out of your hair in a sec' sir."

And with the lower of the walking stick of death, we walked into the bar.

Let's just say I wanted to leave straight away; you know those classic representations of bars. Smelly, loud, yada ya. Well this was really close. Packed to the brim and a few people were talking loud and obnoxiously –thankfully it was only two or three and all sitting in the corner-, it did smell and air fresheners had been hung up to keep people from dying from the disgusting smell that could not be identified.

" _Why do you have an FBI badge Jones, its illegal."_ I turned my head towards Stone and Cassandra, the former who was looking at Ezekiel like an angry parent and the latter who was looking at Ezekiel like a disapproving parent.

"Because one never knows when they might need one," Ezekiel answered before giving them a smirk.

Stone apparently giving up on the cause that was _'Ezekiel Jones' fake FBI'_ turned away and looked at the bar before narrowing his eyes and stalking off to some unfortunate soul.

"Wait Jacob, why are we here?" Cassandra called after him, looking around the bar with a mix of fear and disgust.

Stone didn't answer, instead walking over to a man in his late forties and standing just a bit to the side of him, arms crossed and shifting on his feet. Whoever the man was, they must not have gotten along.

" _Hey pops."_

 _Ok, hold up._ I thought, _Back step please, information needed._ Did I just here Stone call the guy _'pops'_ as in _dad,_ as in _father_ , as in the man who helped create him. _And gods does that sound weird._ I titled my head to the side, _ok now I see it._

They both had the same cowboy vibe, _was that even a thing, 'cowboy vibe'?_ And the same harden face, almost like they had worked their whole lives, and the same strong buff build. Pure muscle and whatever else human bodies are made of. That and same eyes, piercing blue with the ability to see into your very soul.

Actually I think I have yet to meet a person without eyes that can see into your very soul.

" _What about you kid."_

"Huh?" And the classic Percy answer comes into play once again. I looked at the man who was identified as Stone's father, nodding I looked at him and…kept nodding. I had no idea what that guy had asked.

"This is our-" Cassandra seemed to hesitate for a moment, "-intern."

Stone's father looked at me, "bit young for an intern." His voice laced with a thick Texan accent like his sons, only colder and more likely to let out a string of harsh words for no reason.

"Smart for my age sir," I said catching on; standing straighter I looked at him in the eye, narrowing them in a way of daring him to disagree. I was something I had learned from my years fighting monsters, play a good charade of fearless to hide the fear that's coursing through your veins and they'll end up being the ones scared.

Stone's father nodded and that was the end of it.

 **~*T*N*G*~**

As soon as the buckle on the helmet was tightened I found myself shoving my hand into my pocket, fingers wrapping tightly around the slim metal pen that still resided there. If anything bad happened in that ditch, I knew I wouldn't hesitate to grab Riptide and uncap it.

Even if it meant giving away my position to the gods and having to explain to my new friends what I was. What I was doing here was the one thing I mostly wanted to avoid talking about, it would be awkward and…I just didn't want to have to explain what Coral had done, that Annabeth had turned her back on me and had practically blamed me for something out of my control.

Swallowing, I tried to get the dry taste out of my mouth and pushed the thoughts from my head. There was more important stuff to do at the moment, anything could be down there and preparation was the only way to be ready.

I tapped at the buckled on the safety helmet, if I had a choice I would have thrown it to China or somewhere, it was uncomfortable and only succeeded at distracting me from my mission ahead.

" _Jackson, Doc; over here."_ I turned at the sound of Stone's voice, here hand beckoning us over. "I need to give you a quick rundown of the equipment."

I walked over, my fingers still fiddling with the buckle on the helmet and watched Cassandra and Stone explain there were a camera on the helmets and she could talk to us through the ear pieces. _Great_ , if there is a monster down there and I do have to fight it, I'll have to explain it to them all. Originally I thought I could get away with it; if Ezekiel saw, I hoped I would be able to convince him not to tell Cassandra and Stone. No such luck now.

As we were called back to the giant hole in the ground, I left the buckle to dig into my skin and slipped my hands into my jean pockets. This time I found myself trying to avoid the transforming ball point pen.

As I stood at the edge of the hole, I stared down. Memories of another fall flashing through my mind; echoes of screams deafened me and drew me away from surroundings; a red haze accompanied it, making my vision morph into a hell I wished I could forget more than anything.

A cold hand touched my shoulder and my instincts clicked in; I brought one of my hands up to clamp around theirs and used the forearm of my other to push the arm around and to my stomach, joint locking them. Somewhere off I heard a shocked scream and that was enough to bring me back.

Mind clearing I looked down at the person attached to the arm. Helmet like mine and shaggy black hair underneath, a flimsy blue jacket and a grey shirt barely visible from this angle, along with dusty denim jeans and sneakers.

" _Ezekiel?"_

I let his arm go and watched as he slowly made his way up and turned to me, fear flicked through his eyes before quickly being masked by humour.

"Come on mate, what was that for?" he asked, fear lacing through his attempt at calm, and the hand that wasn't joint locked coming up to cup around the elbow of the arm that was.

My hands shook at my side and I quickly hid them in my jeans pocket, this time my hand did wrap around the ball point pen form of _Anaklusmos_. "Reflex's," I hastily replied, taking a step away from both the pit in the ground and Ezekiel.

He nodded, but I could still see the fear in his eyes as he started to walk away; seeming to take a couple of steps to avoid having to walk next to me. His arm was still being cradled.

"Sorry," I said quickly, trying to apologize for injuring. "I-it's just…I'v-"

Ezekiel cut of my apology with a shrug, "Yeah mate, don't worry," he walked off straight after though.

For a minute I stood there, watching everything around, wondering what they had seen. My gaze wondered to Cassandra and Stone…they were staring at the computer screen, but from this view they looked tense.

I walked over to everybody else, my movements tense and shaky; I must have looked insane from my walk. Jittery and jerky movements as my mind still flashed with images of Tartarus.

I pushed on, forcing myself to breath as I stopped and tried to listen as one of the constructors explained to me how we would get into the cavern. My fingers flexed around Riptide, and somehow the cool metal calmed me down; reminding me that I would always be able to fight.

The man pointed to a platform that descended into hole, and explained how we would take the ladder to get down. He went on to waffle about safety rules –most of which I tuned out on- before shouting at everybody that was going down to get a move on.

Stone's father shouted back, telling him that he could easily fire him if he ever shouted at him in that way again. The man hastily nodded and moved out of the way.

I walked over, finding myself hanging behind the group and with my head down. My thoughts were occupied about what would happen now; I knew that Cassandra and Stone had seen the little stunt and there questions would come at a rapid fire pace, but Ezekiel…I knew he was curious but he didn't seem to want to question me. But then again he had seemed shocked, so that might have been it.

As the person before me made their way down into the hole and stepped of the ladder, I grabbed onto one of the ladder poles and stepped of the platform. Swinging around so that I was standing opposite of my original position, I placed my feet a rung and started to descend.

When my feet hit the cavern floor and the dust started to swirl around me, I stepped off the ladder and looked around the cavern. Its walls that light earthly colour and that deep red, marked with old paintings of snakes and other ancients beings and stories.

 **~*T*N*G*~**

 **Annabeth's P.O.V:**

 _Something had felt wrong from the minute Coral had entered the camp, I could feel it. She would always hang back with her head down and her eyes glassy._

 _At first I had just through that she was scared of what was happening, of the war that had taken place or that when Percy came back she was jealous of all that he did and the praise that he was getting for it. That had changed when I would see her talking to herself in words that were neither English, Ancient Greek nor Latin; I could never make them out probably but I could always tell that the words ancient and dark._

 _Power hang off every word she spoke in that language, and her eyes seemed to glow an unearthly blue whenever she chanted._

 _I tried to tell people, but every time I would start talking about it my body would freeze and as if someone else was in control, words would flow from my mouth and I would walk off. I never gave up through; I tried different ways of doing it. Writing it down would result in my hand moving against my will and writing something else, and speaking in codes or writing in such would result in the same._

 _Nothing would work._

 _I tied telling Percy the most, and I could tell that he noticed something was off…Probably because of what came out of my mouth, all the came out was accessions. I blamed him for disappearing, for making me look for him instead of redesigning Olympus or other import things in my life._

 _He left, whatever had controlled me when I tried to speak had taken over most of the camp too. They turned against him and he left. After the control loosened but the hatred was still there, but know you could see the slight confusion when people talked bad about him._

 _Chiron and Mr D had done nothing, I had a feeling they knew what was happening but wouldn't say anything. I wouldn't be surprised if they knew, whatever was happening was big I could feel it. I was worried, this thing was targeting Percy and now…_

 _Now his out there by himself._

 _No one had told Sally and Paul yet, they had let them be. They still thought Percy was at camp, healing after the war before he would come home and see them after so long. I wanted to tell them the truth, but with how everything was going I knew that wasn't an option._

 _It was time for 'plan B', hopefully this would work._

" _What about a prophecy!"_

" _ **I am the spirit of Delphi. Speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach Seeker and Ask."**_

I took a step forward, towards the red haired girl in clothes splattered with paint, standing in a funnel of sickly green mist. I ignored the rest of the camp that had been rounded up to talk about the break-in. I knew I could have done this in the cave –ask Rachel that is- but asking in front of Camp, where everyone could see and no one could deny something was coming.

" _What is coming and how do we stop it?"_

* * *

 ** _Now vote thing. So review what you want._**

 ** _Now the vote is;_**

 ** _Should Percy go back to Annabeth or not._**

 ** _No longer in love with her but the stay friends-_** _6_

 ** _Percy goes with an OC-_** _3_

 ** _Goes with someone else (not OC)-_** 2

 **-Cassandra-** 7

 ** _Not together and no longer friends-_** 4

 ** _Go back to being a couple-_** 8


End file.
